


Dear professor

by Patyskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mini Fic, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patyskywalker/pseuds/Patyskywalker
Summary: When after a test, Professor Solo proposes a tutoring to his dearest student Rey, she obviously cannot refuse, learning new things as well as discovering an unprofessional side of her beloved teacher.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Dear professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my works since it was for the reylo microfics of July and I expanded it and made it one shot in spanish. Although it will consist of two chapters since a continuation was requested after I posted in Wattpad in the spanish language.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Mae for be my "beta" in this one-shot, she helps me with the grammar and translation since English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy it! And sorry for my english in this note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When after a test, Professor Solo proposes a tutoring to his dearest student Rey, she obviously cannot refuse, learning new things as well as discovering an unprofessional side of her beloved teacher.

Class ended and Rey was the last to deliver the test. While she was gathering her things, Professor Solo was grading the exams and when she was about to rush out since her next class was on the other side of campus, he called her.

“Miss Johnson, you did quite well, although I saw that you didn’t answer a question.” Rey nodded. “The answer was ambrosia.”

"Maybe you could tutor me on that subject," she smiled.

“See you in my office after your last class.”

"Of course." she nodded and left happily.

* * *

Classes passed faster than she thought and when the bell rang that the last class was over, she left as soon as possible. She went to her locker and while she was putting some things inside and putting that book for her "tutoring" in her backpack, her friends Rose, Finn and Poe approached her.

“Rey, are you coming with us to the bar? It's Friday and you have to enjoy yourself.” asked Poe happily.

“I can't, sorry guys. I have tutoring with Professor Solo.”

“Professor Solo?” Rose questioned and Rey nodded.

“Sometimes he scares me.” Finn commented. “Then tell us how it went.”

“I don't understand why you're scared, he's only 3 years older than us and I've known him since we were children.”

“He’s really scary. The other day he scolded me because according to him I wasn’t paying attention,” Poe rolled his eyes. “I was only distracted for a few seconds and it was because someone threw something at me.” he snorted. “But hey, good luck. I guess it's different with you because of the fact that you've known each other for a long time. You were neighbors, right?” Rey nodded and Poe sighed. “See you tomorrow, remember we have to finish that project by monday.” He pointed at her with his index finger as he walked backwards.

“Okay, bye.”

The three friends left and she kept arrange her things in the locker to make time. The corridors gradually emptied and she went to Ben's office that was on the second floor at the end of the corridor, that floor was completely empty and gave her chills, apparently the teachers had already left, except her literature teacher, Ben Solo.

She knocked on the door and heard a deep voice tell her to enter. She obeyed and once inside, closed the door.

“Miss Johnson. For a moment I thought you wouldn't come,” his gaze was intense.

Rey swallowed hard, Professor Solo had caught her attention since the beginning of the semester, well, actually since they were teenagers and being just the two of them in that office made her skin crawl and she didn't know what to say.

“Have you got the book?” Rey nodded and took the big book out of her backpack. She put it on the desk and Ben took it.

Ben was leafing through the pages of the book and Rey was glancing around the office, her gaze fell on a big globe that was on the left of the desk, she walked over there and began to turn it. Ben noticed and approached her, closer than Rey imagined, circling her from behind as if was to hug her.

“Look,” he stopped the globe. “This is the Equator” he traced a line with his finger. “That line divides the planet into two equal parts” he spoke in Rey's ear.

“I know, Professor Solo,” she whispered. “I had geography classes in the past, but thanks for reminding me.”

He broke away from her and went back to his desk, found the page where the information about the Greeks came from, and asked Rey to come closer.

“What did the test question say?”

“What word derived from the Greek means ‘immortality’ and is associated with the gods?” she answered.

“Look, here it says,” he pointed to some lines of the book and she moved closer to the book to read. "In Greek mythology, ambrosia is a substance associated with the gods, generally considered their food or drink. The word derives from the Greek and means 'immortality' ".

"Mmmm, apparently I didn't read that page, I skipped it," she shrugged.

“You may have had a good grade, but you should pay more attention to your surroundings and what you do, so I hope for a better understanding of what you read next time, understand?” he said, going to the door and closing it with a lock and then going to his chair and sitting down.

“Yes, understood.” she smiled widely. “Although there is something that I still do not understand. Why did you send me here, if on Monday you could have told me after class?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow and sitting on one of the edges of the desk.

”Rey. I've known you for a long time,” he looked into her eyes. “We were neighbors and I saw you grow up. As time went by, the way I saw you began to change, to tell the truth, that perspective changed about two / three years ago when I visited my parents on vacation and saw you leave home, you had changed so much and you were no longer that little girl I had met.” He got up from the chair.

“Well, you too changed in these years and the truth is that you caught my attention since we were teenagers.” She got up and approached him.

“You know, my parents always adored you, they loved you like someone from the family. I remember they were sad when you moved to college, but when they found out that I would work here and be close to you, they asked me to take you to see them one day.”

“I also saw them as my family, they loved me very much and I loved them, so I agree to go one of these days with you to visit them.” Ben nodded enthusiastically.

“Come, I want you to see something.” Rey stood behind the desk with her back to Ben and he showed her test, so she rested her hands on the desk.

"I could tutor you whenever you want and whatever it is," he whispered in her ear.

"I came for one and I will have it," she also whispered and he surrounded her with both arms, placing his hands on the desk, next to hers.

“How about an anatomy tutoring?” he asked.

“I don’t have that subject, it isn’t part of my career, but I could learn something if it were to occupy it.”

Rey heard Ben's somewhat agitated breathing and she began to breathe the same, her heartbeat was getting faster and faster, they both knew what would happen but they were afraid to take the next step. Rey turned around and they faced each other, their breaths colliding like their intense gazes.

“You feel something for me, I know it, just like I feel something for you,” he said and licked his lips, making Rey more and more nervous.

“I don't know, I don't think it's correct, you are my teacher.”

“Are you afraid?” His voice sounded very deep.

"No, yes, I don't know." She shook her head and smiled.

“Don't be afraid, you want this as much as I do.”

He approached her and kissed her, she reciprocated and that kiss deepened. Rey hung on his neck as he carried her, cleared the desk, and sat her there. She leaned back, leaning on her arms and spreading her legs, he followed her, leaned down and they continued with that kiss, he lifted Rey's blouse a little, touching her waist while hugging her to be able to accommodate. Slowly, Rey arched her back and leaned back on her elbows. He caressed her breasts through that black cloth while he drew them with his hands on top of the garment, pressing them to get a feel for them. She sighed as her hands went from Ben's black hair to his back, he finally dared to raise that red velvet skirt and she placed her hands on his chest, unbuttoned that white shirt and caressing his eight-pack until she reached the buttons of his pants, they both stared at each other and sighed, trying to hold back any audible moans. He began to unbutton his pants, Ben caressed her thighs and continued towards her pussy, which was beginning to get wet, she lowered his pants a little and could see that huge cock wanted to come out, they both stopped and he got off the boxers revealing that huge erection. Ben grunted and slowly lowered her black underwear, giving small kisses to her neck, which made Rey escape out another moan.

“Ben,” she whispered, breathing ragged. “Do you think someone discover us?” Asked worried.

“Most of the teachers and students have already left and at this time no one comes to this hall.”

He put two of his fingers in the pussy of his beloved student, who before such action arched her back again and when he saw that, he began to move them from one side to the other faster and faster and to put them deeper, her crotch began to throb.

“You like this?” He asked aroused.

“Mmmh” She nodded and they both kissed with desire again.

Ben slid into her carefully, causing Rey to cling to him with her hands on his neck and her legs entwined around his large body. She moaned as low as possible so as not to be heard, those thrusts were getting faster and stronger, he gripped her waist tightly while with his other hand he touched her back inside her blouse. Rey had her eyes closed enjoying those sensations that he gave her in each thrust and Ben smiled, aroused, enjoying the moment. He picked up the pace further and she tangled her fingers in his now tousled hair. Little by little the pleasure that both felt, was increasing and soon they would climax, so Ben came out of her and continued stimulating her with his fingers until Rey reached orgasm with satisfaction, moaning louder than she imagined, she let him go a little so he would then lay her down and accommodate her on the desk so her head was at the level of his pelvis. Ben had his gaze on the girl's buttocks because when he adjusted her he continued without covering them, Rey took his erection and then introduced it into her mouth, he closed his eyes full of pleasure and grunted a little, she took it out and put it in quickly, causing Ben to moan at the act, a short time later, he also climaxed and came in Rey's mouth, who happily accepted that, swallowing it little by little.

Ben pulled up his pants and buttoned them as he buttoned his shirt, while Rey sat back at the desk facing her teacher, pulled up her underwear and got up with some difficulty to adjust her skirt and blouse.

“I hope I have been of help, Miss Johnson.” He spoke somewhat agitated and adjusting his hair.

“Wow, it really was, I didn't think you were that good at this,” she also combed her hair. “Where will the next session be?” She smiled gimmvously, as she lifted her book from the floor and put it in her backpack.

"It could be here again or it could be at my house," Ben said, approaching her.

“Both places sound good.” He took her by the waist, while she hugged his neck and they kissed, although this kiss was calmer.

“See you Monday, Miss Johnson. I can't wait for the next tutoring.”

Rey bit her lower lip. “See you, Professor Solo.” She adjusted her clothes once more and left the office.

Ben smiled and sat back in his chair, analyzing what had happened minutes before, regretting anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it 🤭 it was my first smut so I don't know if it was well.  
> Wait for the second chapter, idk when I'll post it cos I have a writer block but I hope soon write again


End file.
